A la recherche du passé
by Soma Kibi
Summary: Voilà ce qui se passe quand Sam et Dean rencontre 3 chasseurs au parcours presque identique au leur. Ils sont tous étrangement liés. Des secrets enfouis refont surface, des dangers... abandonnée
1. Chapter 1

**_Note: _**Je me lance dans la rédaction d'une fic que j'ai imaginée il y'a longtemps!! Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre il y aura mais à mon avis pas en dessous de 10!

**_Spoilers:_** Si je devais me situer, je dirais dans la saison 1. Donc pas de gros spoilers.

**_Disclaimer:_** Sam, Dean et les autres de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. En revanche les personnages que je pourrait créer comme les 3 chasseurs sont à moi, donc s'il vous plaît, ne les utiliser pas!! Merci

**_

* * *

_**

Dean était comme à son habitude fourré sous la douche lorsque Sam pénétra dans leur chambre de motel avec le petit déjeuner dans les bras. Il alla tout poser sur la table de la cuisine et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain où il attendit patiemment que l'eau ne s'éteigne. Puis…

Sam : Dean fait gaffe y'a des araignées !!

Dean : QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!

Sam éclata de rire à la réaction de son frère et retourna dans le canapé où Dean le rejoignit à peine deux minutes plus tard.

Dean : Et tu te trouve drôle ?

Sam : Bah…ouais ! J'aurais payé cher pour voir ta tête !! Vu le cri de fillette qui est sorti !!

Dean : La ferme Sammy !! Je me doutais que c'était faux mais je ne voulais pas te vexer en ne réagissant pas c'est tout.

Sam, se retenant de rire : Mais oui c'est ça !!

Dean : Evidemment !!

Sam : C'est la chose la plus idiote que tu ne m'as jamais dite !

Dean préféra changer de sujet

Dean : Oui, bon on en est où ?

Sam : Euh, trois hommes ayant tous entre 21 à 25 ans sont mort chez eux les yeux et la langue arraché.

Dean : Charmant. Et en quoi ça nous concerne ?

Sam : Eh bien ils étaient tous persuadés d'avoir rencontré une certaine Ludivine grande blonde, jeune mannequin deux semaines avant leur décès et d'en être tombé follement amoureux.

Dean : Ecoute Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi ça nous concerne.

Sam : J'y viens. Les soucis c'est que, j'ai fait des recherches sur cette Ludivine et elle est morte en 1915…assassinée, les yeux et la langue arrachée.

Dean : Effectivement, c'est embêtant de tomber amoureux d'un esprit !

Sam : Oui. C'est à Seattle.

Dean : Ok. Prépare les bagages, moi je vais préparer ma choupinette.

Sam, grimaçant : Ta choupinette ?

Dean : Bah ouais ! C'est plus classe que de dire la voiture non ?

Sam : Tu es désespérant.

Puis il partit dans la chambre pour commencer à réunir leurs affaires tandis que Dean allait donner du miam-miam à la tuture.

Une heure plus tard, les deux Winchester étaient dans l'impala en direction de Seattle. Ils discutaient de leur nouveau boulot.

Dean : Tu sais, plus on fais ce boulot et plus je me dis que ces esprits sont en fait de gros vantard !

Sam, éberlué : Pardon ? Qu'est ce que tu raconte ?

Dean : Bah ouais, j'y ai réfléchit et puis j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que pour qu'ils tuent comme ça, de façon si répugnante c'est pour se faire remarquer, pour montrer un truc genre « t'as vu c'est moi le plus fort et tu peux rien y faire mon pote ».Tu vois le genre ?

Sam : Ce que je vois c'est que ça te réussi pas de réfléchir !!

Dean : C'est très touchant ce que tu dis là Sammy !

Sam : C'est Sam ! Et depuis quand tu t'intéresse à des questions existentielle comme ça ?

Dean : Depuis jamais ! Je me suis demandé ce que ça faisait.

Sam : T'es irrécupérable !

Dean : Et j'en suis fier !!

Il éclata de rire et ils se turent pendant le restant du trajet.

Puis une demi-heure plus tard ils arrivèrent à destination. Ils se rendirent dans un magasin afin de s'acheter la « tenue adéquat » comme dirait Sam au grand malheur de Dean.

Car la tenue choisie par Sam n'était pas pour plaire à Dean : agent fédéral.

Dean : Sam !! On n'aurait pas pu être autre chose ? Parce que là je me sens vraiment très con !

Sam : Depuis quand tu t'inquiète d'avoir l'air con ?

Dean : Ferme la. On a du boulot.

Sam sourit intérieurement. Il avait encore eu le dernier mot. Il devenait doué. Il se ré-concentra et ils arrivèrent sur les lieux du crime. Ils se dirigèrent vers la pièce où était le corps, les gens qu'il croisait les regardaient tous avec surprise. Ils devaient certainement paraitre jeune pour des agents fédéraux mais Sam entendit aussi quelques commentaires du genre « mignon pour des flics » ou autre. Puis ils se stoppèrent en arrivant à la scène de crime et regardèrent à l'intérieur, horrifié.

Devant eux se dressait un spectacle bien plus horrible qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Devant eux il y avait non pas un cadavre mais 2. Tout les deux étaient étendus sur le sol, les bras en croix, nus. Leurs orbites étaient vides mais dedans se trouvaient comme des amas de chair répugnants et leur bouche était grande ouverte et une mare de sang semblait en être sorti, à l' endroit où leur langue avait disparu. Dean grimaça de dégout tandis que Sam eut un haut le cœur. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce en soupirant. Il ya des fois, comme celle là où ils auraient souhaité avoir une autre vie, ne pas voir ces horreurs, même Dean. Ils se présentèrent face aux agents qui d'abord réticents, finirent par céder et les laisser seul avec les cadavres. Une fois seuls, ils restèrent silencieux plusieurs minutes avant que Dean ne prennent enfin la parole.

Dean : Bon, c'est dégoutant. Par ou on commence ?

Sam : Eh bien, je m'occupe de la pièce, tu t'occupe des corps.

Dean : C'est injuste !! C'est toujours moi qu'a le sale boulot !! Tu me le paieras un jour Sammy !!

Sam : SAM !! Et puis arrête de te plaindre, on a du boulot

Dean : N'empêche que tu le paieras !!

Sam : Au secours, j'ai peur !!

Dean le fixa d'un air menaçant qui le dissuada de tenter toute autre tentative de taquinerie et ils se mirent au boulot. Après une heure de fouilles, ils avaient réussi a avoir quelques infos :

Les victimes s'appelaient Jérôme Bertrand et Edward Jolivet, ils étaient frère et prévoyait même un mariage chacun de leur côté dans peu de temps. . Ils revenaient tout deux de leur travail le soir de leur mort. Jérôme sortait apparemment avec une certaine Ludivine depuis deux semaines et ce qui était curieux c'est que apparemment son frère sortait avec une Ludivine lui aussi et depuis la même période. Et d'après ce qu'ils avaient trouvé dans un journal appartenant à la victime, personne dans leur entourage ne le savait. Ou plutôt ne le croyait. Car, il disait que cette « créature divine ne se montrait qu'à lui ». C'est tout ce que Sam avait pu trouver. Dean quant à lui n'avait pas trouvé grand-chose près des corps qi ce n'est une profonde envie de vomir et un sentiment de frustration. Ils firent des recherche et découvrir que le fantôme qu'ils cherchaient était enterré au cimetière de Seattle Ils décidèrent de s'y rendre pendant la nuit.

* * *

Alors que pensez vous de ce premiers chapitre? (plu ou pas plu, review please!) 


	2. Une rencontre surprenante

Ils arrivèrent sur place peu de temps après avec tout les outils nécessaire à l'extermination d'un esprit : une pelle, du sel et de l'essence. Et bien sûr un briquet ! Ils se dirigèrent dans l'obscurité du cimetière ainsi armé et se séparèrent pour trouver la bonne tombe. C'est finalement Sam qui la trouva. Il appela Dean qui le rejoignit et ils commencèrent à creuser. Ce qu'ils ne virent pas c'est que quelque chose s'approchait d'eux par derrière, d'un air menaçant. Puis finalement Dean, après avoir finit d'asperger la dépouille d'essence, sentant comme une présence se retourna et fut projeter à quelques mètres de là sans avoir le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Et Sam se retrouva au sol et vit lors une femme brune se trouver devant lui. Et sortit alors un objet que le jeune homme ne distingua pas bien à cause du peu de lumière mais vit que c'était pointu. Et là Dean ne pourrait rien faire, avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, il serait mort. Il se dit alors que ses derniers instants étaient arrivés quand…

Hé !! La chose répugnante !!

La « jeune femme » se retourna en direction de ce bruit et un coup de feu se fit entendre. Mais ce n'était pas une balle qui avait été tiré. C'était du gros sel. Et ce n'était pas Dean mais un inconnu qui avait tiré. Reprenant ses esprits, Sam prit son briquet et le jeta sur le corps de la femme qui se dématérialisa devant eux avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée. Sam ne bougea pas, encre secoué par ce qui venait de se passer quand il vit une main tendu vers lui. Il leva la tête et vit qu'elle appartenait à un parfait inconnu. Il la prit quand même et se redressa.

Ca va ?

Sam : Je survivrai.

Tant mieux. Et lui ?

Il parlait de Dean qui venait de se redresser.

Sam : C'est bon, c'est mon frère.

Dean s'approcha d'eux

Dean : Et je ne crois pas que nous ayons été présenté. Vous êtes qui ?

Sam : Dean…

Non, il a raison. Je m'appelle Alex Kendall. Et je suis chasseur d'esprit, tout comme vous apparemment.

Dean : quelle déduction !!

Sam : Dean !! Arrête !

Dean : Quoi ? Sam, on ne le connaît pas ce mec !!

Alex : Moi non plus je ne vous connais pas. Mais je vous ai sauvé.

Dean eut un rire jaune

Dean : Oh, eh monsieur le sauveur chasse seul ?

Alex : Non.

Il se tourna et cria « Eh venez, c'est bon ! »

Sam et Dean se regardèrent et virent alors eux autres personnes apparaitre. Il y avait une jeune femme aux cheveux noir de jais, très belle armée d'une arbalète, le visage doux et angélique et un jeune homme, a vrai dire un ado, au regard déterminé. Ils rejoignirent Alex en fixant les deux frères d'un regard méfiant.

Fille : C'est qui eux alors ?

Dean : Je m'appelle Dean Winchester mademoiselle. Et je suis chasseur et d'après ce que j'ai compris, vous aussi.

Fille : Ecoute mon grand t'es bien mignon mais si tu tiens à ta vie de une tu m'appelle pas mademoiselle et de deux tu parles que si j'ai envie de t'écouter Ok ?

Dean ne répondit pas, abasourdi tandis que Sam se retenait de rire. Pour une fois que Dean se faisait rembarrer !! Il sentait qu'ils allaient bien s'amuser avec ces 3 là, bien que l'ado n'ai pas prononcé un mot.

Alex, bien qu'amusé par la situation intervint.

Alex : Allons mon cœur !! Moins d'agressivité.

Fille : Mouais, mais on les connaît pas ces types.

Alex : Je sais.

Puis il se tourna vers les garçons.

Alex : Voici Lauren Hamilton, ma petite amie. Nous chassons ensemble.

Lauren : Ouais alors un mot de travers et vous êtes mort ! Pigé ?

Sam et Dean se regardèrent et acquiescèrent. Ils avaient le pressentiment qu'il ne fallait pas énerver cette fille et qu'il était mieux d'être son ami.

Dean : Donc vous aussi vous êtes chasseurs.

Lauren : Ouais ! Pourquoi ? Ca vous gêne ?

Dean : Non, pas du tout. C'est juste que c'est rare qu'on en croise d'autre.

Alex : Pour nous aussi c'est très rare. Bon, j'ai été ravi de vous aider mais maintenant on doit y aller.

Lauren : Attends ! Je peux te parler en privé deux minutes ?

Alex : Bien sûr.

Puis ils s'éloignèrent tout les deux pour être au calme.

Alex : quoi ?

Lauren : Tu veux déjà partir ? C'est toi qui a voulu les aider !! Et ce sont des chasseurs. Ils pourraient peut être nous aider !

Alex : Non, je les sens pas ces types !! Ok, je les ai aidés. Mais je préfère qu'on en reste là. Et puis il y' a deux minutes tu n'avais pas l'air de vouloir leur aide.

Lauren : Je sais ! Mais tu me connais ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de provoquer les gens!! C'est la première fois qu'on en croise d'autre. Ca fait 6 mois qu'on le cherche et on en est encore à la case départ. Un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus.

Alex : Et qui te dit qu'ils seraient d'accord ? Je ne les sens pas. Ils ont l'air inoffensif comme ça mais je sens qu'on ne peut pas se fier à eux.

Lauren : Alex. S'il te plaît ! Moi je sens qu'ils peuvent nous aider !! Ils n'ont pas l'air si dangereux ! S'il te plaît !!

Alex réfléchit quelques instants puis soupira.

Alex : Très bien. Mais je te préviens, s'ils refusent on insiste pas et ne me force pas à leur faire confiance !

Lauren : Merci ! C'est pour ça que je t'aime !

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, elle l'embrassa avec amour et le serra dans ses bras.

Pendant ce temps, Sam et Dean étaient resté avec la seule personne présente qui n'avait pas prononcer un mot depuis leur arrivée.

Dean : A ton avis Sammy, de quoi ils parlent ?

Sam : Je n'en sais rien.

Ils réfléchissent au meilleur moyen de vous tuez sans éveiller les soupçons.

Dean et Sam se retournèrent en même temps pour regarder qui avait parlé et virent l'adolescent le sourire aux lèvres.

Ado : Eh c'est bon me regarder pas comme ça !! Je plaisantais !!

Dean et Sam se détendirent.

Ado : Je m'appelle Maxime Hamilton.

Sam : Tu es le…

Maxime : Frère de Lauren. Oui.

Dean : Et tu as quel âge ?

Sam : Dean !

Maxime : C'est bon. Je viens d'avoir 18 ans.

Dean : Et tu es chasseur aussi ?

Maxime : Ouais. Disons que c'est de famille.

Sam : Je connais ça.

Maxime sourit. Il aimait bien Sam. Mais Dean semblait plus méfiant.

Maxime : Vous savez, elle paraît dure comme ça mais c'est la fille la plus cool que je connaisse. C'est juste qu'il faut être sur la défensive dans ce boulot. Enfin je suppose que vous connaissez ça.

Dean : Oui, je connais.

A ce moment là le couple revint vers eux, main dans la main.

Lauren : On a prit une décision.

Dean et Sam se regardèrent, inquiet

Alex : On a décidé que, si vous étiez d'accord, on pourrait commencer par faire plus ample connaissance et après on verra.

Sam : Moi ça me va.

Dean : Ouais à moi aussi.

Alex : Bien. Il y a un motel a côté. On y va et on pourra parler après.

Dean : Très bien.

Le petit groupe repartit en direction de la ville et entrèrent au fameux motel. Ils demandèrent 3 chambres, deux doubles et une simple.

Lauren : Bien, alors, moi, Alex et Maxime on va dans la 25 et vous bah vous vous débrouillez avec les 2 autres.

Maxime : Non.

Lauren : Quoi non ?

Maxime : Tu te prends une chambre avec Alex, eux ils vont ensemble dans une chambre et moi je prends la restante

Lauren : Hors de question que tu prennes une chambre tout seul

Maxime : T'as pas le choix. Je prends la 26.

Maxime pris les clés de la main de sa sœur, pris son sac et se dirigea vers la chambre 26 sans laisser le choix à sa sœur, pourtant retissant à le voir seul dans une chambre.

Lauren : Quelle tête de mule !!

Alex : Il à de qui tenir non ?

Lauren : T'insinue quoi là ?

Alex : Rien du tout. Bon on va à nos chambres ?

Dean : Moi en ce qui me concerné-je suis d'accord.

Sam : Oui mais toi du moment qu'il y a un lit !!

Dean : La ferme Sammy !

Sam : SAM !!

Dean : Oui, bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais nous on prend la chambre 27 !!

Il prit les clés et les deux frères se dirigèrent à leur tour vers leur chambre.

Lauren : Bon ba nous on prend la 28 !!


	3. Une discussion et une attaque

Après une demi-heure durant laquelle les jeunes gens mirent leurs affaires dans les chambres, ils se retrouvèrent dans un restaurant et après avoir pris leurs commandes, ils engagèrent la discussion.

Sam : Bon, pour commencer parlez nous un peu de vous !!

Alex : Et pourquoi c'est nous qui commencerions ?

Lauren : Alex !!

Alex : Désolé.

Sam : C'est bon.

Lauren : Bon, on vous dit tout sur nous mais en échange après vous vous nous dites tout !! D'accord ?

Dean : Oui.

Lauren : Bien.

Puis elle commença son récit.

« Tout à commencer quand j'avais 7 ans. Je vivais avec mes parents et Maxime bien sûr. On vivait à Lawrence au Kansas. Tout allait bien, on était une famille heureuse et unie. Et puis un jour, tout c'est écroulé. Notre mère est morte. Mon père était effondré et on a vraiment cru qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas. Puis il a finit par se reprendre. Et on a quitté le Kansas. Très vite. On n'a pas su tout de suite pourquoi on partait comme ça. Enfin, moi je l'ai su. Mais Maxime n'avait que 6 mois à ce moment là. Et ce qui est ironique c'est que c'est arrivé le jour de ses 6 mois. »

Dean et Sam se regardèrent…bizarre.

Dean : Excuse moi de te couper mais…comment est morte votre mère ?

Lauren : Dans un incendie. Dans notre maison. Enfin, c'est la raison officielle.

Sam : Comment ça ?

Lauren : Eh bien, notre père a toujours été persuadé que…c'était autre chose. Que ce n'était pas naturel.

Au début quand il m'a dit ce qu'il pensait je l'ai cru complètement fou. Mais je l'ai suivit parce que…c'était notre père. Et peu à peu, j'ai commencé à le croire. A me dire que ce n'était pas si insensé.

Dean : Que croyait-il ?

Lauren : Que c'était un…démon. Il était sûr que c'était une force maléfique qui avait tué maman. ET je continue de croire qu'il n'avait pas tord. En ce moment nous sommes à sa recherche. Il a disparu il ya environ 6 mois. Au cours d'une chasse.

Dean, abasourdi : Attends, si je comprends bien votre père a fait de vous des chasseurs de démons suite à la mort de votre mère ??

Lauren : Oui.

Sam : C'est…incroyable. Et Alex ?

Alex : J'ai rencontré Lauren au cours d'une de ses chasses. Un poltergeist en avait après mon père. Je l'ai même aidée à le sauver et c'est là qu'on a commencé à sortir ensemble. Et quand elle a du partir, je ne voulais pas. Alors j'ai décidé de la suivre. De devenir chasseur à mon tour. J'avais déjà l'avantage de savoir me servir d'une arme.

Sam : D'accord. C'est tout ?

Lauren : Oui. A vous.

Maxime pris alors la parole...

Maxime : Lauren !! Tu n'as pas tout dit arrête !!

Lauren : Mais de quoi tu parle ?

Maxime : tu le sais !!

Lauren : Arrêt avec ça Maxime !!

Maxime : Pourquoi ?

Lauren : Parce que c'est stupide !

Sam intervint alors.

Sam : Maxime, de quoi tu parles ?

Lauren : Je t'interdis de parler de cette idiotie !!

Maxime : Tu ne peux pas.

Puis se tournant vers Sam.

Maxime : Lauren ne vous a pas totalement dis vrai sur notre mère.

Dean : Comment ça ?

Maxime : Eh bien…elle vous a dit que c'était le jour de mes 6 mois c'est vrai mais ce qu'elle ne vous a pas dit c'est que ça s'est passé dans ma chambre. Pendant la nuit. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'a tuée. Dans ma chambre au dessus de mon lit. Et mon père m'a dit qu'il l'avait retrouvée …collée au plafond de ma chambre et a juste eu le temps de me sortir avant que la pièce ne brûle. Et je sais que c'est ma faute. C'est à cause de moi si elle est morte. Je le sais. Je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai survécu et pas elle.

Lauren : Arrête !! Tu te trompes je te l'ai dit !!

Maxime, les larmes aux yeux : Non !! J'ai raison et tu le sais !! Maman est morte à cause moi !! C'est moi qui devrait être mort pas elle !! Je suis le seul responsable !! Tu sais quoi ? Ce qui aurait été mieux pour tout le monde c'est que je ne vienne jamais au monde !! Rien ne serait arrivé !!

Puis il s'éloigna en larmes afin de s'isoler sous le regard triste et en colère de sa sœur, d'Alex et le regard abasourdi et choqué des frères winchester.

Lauren : Je suis désolée. Ne l'écoutez pas. Il n'y est pour rien.

Dean : Mais ça s'est bien passé dans sa chambre, avec sa mère au plafond ?

Lauren : Euh…oui. Ca c'est vrai. Mais c'est tout.

Alex : Bon, on attend pour vous. Alors ?

Sam : Eh bien, je crois que ça ne sera pas nécessaire

Lauren : Comment ça ?

Dean : Vous avez tout dit pour nous.

Lauren : Quoi ??

Dean : L'incendie, le fait que ça est eu lieu dans la chambre du plus jeune le jour de ses 6 mois, l'initiation à la chasse, la disparition de votre père… si vous ne parliez pas de vous, j'aurais juré que c'étais notre biographie.

Lauren, stupéfaite : Quoi ? Vous voulez dire que…

Dean : Oui. Vous et nous on est exactement pareil. Et je pense que nous poursuivons la même chose.

Lauren et Alex se regardèrent abasourdi. C'était incroyable !! Ils n'en revenaient pas !! Ils avaient toujours cru qu'ils étaient seuls et voilà qu'ils en retrouvaient d'autres comme eux !

Lauren : Mais…comment c'est possible ?

Dean : Bonne question ! Mais je ne crois pas aux coïncidences !!

Lauren : Ca tombe bien, parce que moi non plus !

Dean : Je vous propose un truc : nous avons le même but. Alors pourquoi ne pas faire équipe ?

Lauren et Alex se regardèrent et…

Lauren : Je suis d'accord !

Sam : Moi aussi !

Alex : Je ne vous cache pas que ce n'est pas avec plaisir mais…j'accepte !

Dean : Bien. Bon, je pense qu'il va falloir aller se coucher, demain il ne faut pas partir trop tard !!

Sam : Ouais tu as raison.

A ce moment là, un cri perçant retentit. Lauren et les autres se regardèrent et Lauren blêmit.

Lauren : Maxime !!

Ils se précipitèrent tous en direction du cri et en entendirent un autre. Alors ils accélérèrent et se figèrent d'un coup face au spectacle qui se dressait devant eux. Ils étaient horrifiés. Devant eux il y avait… un homme. Et il tenait un couteau. Jusque là rien de bien effrayant. Du moins pour des chasseurs. Non, ce qui était terrifiant c'est que ce type avait son couteau plaqué sur la gorge de Maxime et qu'il tenait le jeune homme très fermement. Dean fronça les sourcils. Bien trop fort. Du moins pour un humain normal. Mais cet homme n'avait rien d'humain. Le reflet noir de ses yeux ne faisait aucun doute. Une possession démoniaque. Lauren voulut se précipiter sur lui pour sauver son frère mais Alex la retint. Il avait compris lui aussi que se jeter sur lui ne servirait à rien. Ce qu'il fallait faire c'est détourner son attention pour qu'il lâche Maxime. Pas facile. Sam tenta alors quelque chose pour attirer son attention.

Sam : Christo.

Aussitôt l'homme se détourna rapidement vers eux et desserra son étreinte. Il n'en fallut pas moins, au grand étonnement de Sam et de Dean et aussi de Lauren et Alex., à Maxime pour lui flanquer un coup de genou dans les côtes et son poing dans les dents. L'homme le lâcha et Maxime s'éloigna rapidement de lui. Alors que sa sœur allait pour le chercher, elle se stoppa sous le regard surpris de Dean, Sam et Alex. Ils regardèrent comme elle et froncèrent les sourcils, surpris. Maxime venait de fermer les yeux en faisant face à cet homme. Il semblait très concentré, comme en transe. C'est alors que l'incroyable se produisit : l'homme commença à paniquer et à hurler, criant de douleur. Personne ne comprenait ce qui se passait. Puis, l'homme s'enfuit en courant en continuant de se tordre de douleur sous le regard abasourdi de nos amis(en dehors de Maxime qui rouvrit les yeux.) Lauren se précipita vers lui.


End file.
